Setz deine Liebe auf eine Karte
by Magical Soul
Summary: Oder:the ultimate ANTI-FANFIC. Hemmungslose Parodie. Die ungewöhnliche, herzergreifend-bewegende Liebesgeschichte zwischen...lest selbst. Geschrieben von den Mischievous Two. R


Setz deine Liebe auf eine Karte  
  
Oder: The ultimate anti-fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: die Charaktere dieser Serie gehören uns nicht, und wir beklagen uns auch nicht darüber. Sonst noch : übliches blah, blah.  
  
WARNUNG: DIES IST EINE HEMMUNGSLOSE PARODIE VON YU-GI-OH, SAILOR-MOON (keine Sorge, sie taucht nicht auf) UND ALLEM WAS UNS SONST NOCH EINFIEL!!!  
  
"Verdammt noch mal", beschwerte Joey sich lauthals (zum 100 tausendsten Mal) "Warum zum Teufel musste ich meinen geliebten Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen (SRAD) an diesen Typen verlieren?"  
  
"Nun", sagte Yugi (die mickrige Version (Hey! So ähnlich hat Joey sich auch ausgedrückt)) resolut "Es war entweder die Karte oder deine Seele." (Und jetzt ratet mal wer der Typ ist. Nein, kein Dementor!).  
  
"Hey du, mickrige Version, Milchbubi. mir fällt nichts mehr ein. kannst du entlich aufhören mir deinem Backstreetboyclonfreund zu palavern und endlich das Duell gegen mich anfangen???"  
  
"Ja!", sagte Yugi mit dieser typischen Filmheld-schwermt-über-Ehre-Tonlage und unnatürlich in den Horizont schweifenden Blick (ihr wisst schon, dieser Blick den er hat, wo nach dem Motto "gleich kommt der Weihnachtsmann"). "Ich bin bereit, ich weiss, wenn ich auf das Herz der Karten vertraue, werden sie mir den Weg weisen."  
  
"HALT DIE SCHNAUZEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ICH KANN DAS OLLE GESCHWAFEL ÜBER DAS HERZ DER KARTEN NICHT MEHR HÖREN DU BIST SCHLIMMER ALS SAILOR-MOON UND IHRE ELLEN LANGEN REDEN ÜBER LIEBE!!!!!!!! VON WEM HAST DU DEN SCHEISS? VON DEINEM OPI? OH! WIE SÜSS! KLEIN YUGI HÖRT NOCH GUTE-NACHTGESCHICHTEN! WENN DU NOCH EINMAL DIE WÖRTER HERZ ODER SEELE IM ZUSAMMENHANG MIT KARTEN BENUTZT KNALL ICH DICH AN DIE WAND, DASS MAN DICH RUNTERKRATZEN MUSS!!!" (Wb: Das ist der Lieblingssatz meines Vaters, nur ohne das mit den Karten ^_^)  
  
Nach dieser Tirade stützte sich Pegasus verzweifelt hechelnt und nach Luft ringend auf den Spieltisch: "Scheiss Autorinnen, die gönnen einem noch nicht einmal eine Atempause."  
  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Yugi sich mitlerweile in sein alter ego verwandelt hatte. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie "begeistert" er über die Tirade war (IRONIE!!!) Mit wütenden Augen starrte er Pegasus an ( also, in dieser 10.000 mal cooleren Form (leichte Untertreibung) möchte ich ihm nicht gegenüberstehen nachdem ich ihn, oder einen seiner Freunde, oder seine Karten, oder seinen Opa, oder ..( es reicht jetzt aber) beleidigt habe (etwas uns natürlich niiiieeeeemaaaaals einfallen würde (unschuldig pfeif))).  
  
Yugi schnappte hörbar nach Luft und schickte sich an eine herzergreifende, Sailor-moon artige Rede zu schwingen, besann sich aber in letzter Sekunde eines besseren (Alle (sogar die Autorinnen) atmeten hörbar auf). Dann zog der coole Junge eine Karte aus seinem Deck und dieses typische, fiese, du- kannst-dich-jetzt-auf-was-freuen-Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf (kennt einer Nakago aus Fushigi Yuugi??).  
  
"Ich spiele den Weissen Drachen mit dem eiskalten Blick (WDEB) im Angriffsmodus!!!!!!!!", sagte er, die Karte auf den Tisch knallend. Augenblciklich erschien das Hologramm des imposanten weissen Drachen blah, blah, blah auf dem Spielfeld. Nun war es an Pegi einen Zug zu machen. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, warf er Joey ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu (Oh, oh!). Unbeeindruckt von der furchteinflössenden Erscheinung des Drachen (ihr wisst schon, der weisse, der mit dem eiskalten Blick) legte er eine Karte auf das Feld.  
  
"Ich spiele SRAD im Verteidigungsmodus."  
  
"SRAD????", fragte Yugi.  
  
"Ja, ichbin doch nicht so belämmert und spreche immer den vollen Namen der Karten aus, da geht ja die halbe Folge drauf, wie bei Sailor-Moons Verwandlungen!"  
  
"Das ist eine Entehrung der Karten!!!!"  
  
"KLAPPE HABE ICH GESAGT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Unbeachtet von den sich Schtreitenden und vom Publikum, hatten sich die beiden Drachen (Achtung, T.V.-Roman schnulz!) in den Tiefen der Augen des jeweils anderen verloren.  
  
"Du bist es ja!", flüsterte WDEB.  
  
"Ja", hauchte SRAD "Du bist es auch!" (UAU sind die eloquent).  
  
"Weisser Drache mit dem eiskalten Blick.. Tu was immer du tun must um das Teil dort putti zu machen!" (so viel zum Herz der Karten und dem Respekt, wie alt bist du? 5?).  
  
"Hau zurück! Hau zurück!", rief Pegi. ( Wo sind wir hier? Bei den Teletubbies?)  
  
Doch die Drachen hatten alles um sich herum vergessen, die Atmosphäre began sich rosa zu färben und alle gugckten so.: "Häh? Was soll der Scheiss?!?" Nun begannen Herzchen aufzupoppen und die Augen der Drachen glitzerten wie Sternchen, alle schweisstropften!!!  
  
"Ääähhh..hallo?", sagte Yugi, "Ihr gegeneinander kämpfen? Jetzt? Es geht um meine Seele?"  
  
"Wir können nicht", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Wir lieben uns", sagte SRAD.  
  
"Seitdem du mich geerbt hast, Yugi", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Ja, seit da", sagte SRAD.  
  
"Willst du mich heiraten, SRAD?", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Jaaaaaaa!!!!!!!", sagte SRAD.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS??????????", schrien alle im Allgemeinschockzustand.  
  
"Das geht doch nicht! Ihr seid Feinde.."  
  
"Moment mal, seid wann können die überhaupt redden?", fragte Tea klug. (Alle wenden ihre Blicke auf die Schreiberinnen. "Hey Leute! Das ist ein Fanfic, ihr tut was wir wollen (irrelach)").  
  
Nun sprach WDEB: "Aber Yugi. denk an das Herz der Karten!!!" (Peggy bekam einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck).  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT!!! BEI EXODIA DER VERBOTENEN! DU HAST JA RECHT!!! WIE KONNT ICH DAS NUR VERGESSEN???" (Wieso nicht gleich: "Gebt m,ir ein Messer damit ich mich umbringen kann?!?!").  
  
Piggy lag mit einem Nervenkoller auf dem Boden, schüttelte sich wie in einem epileptischen Anfall und murmelte irgendein verständnislosen Quatsch über lynchen, etc. vor sich her.  
  
( ACHTUNG!!!!! T.V.-Roman Schwachsinn) Plötzlich erholte sich Piggy, sprang auf und rief, erzürnt auf die Drachen zeigend: "DAS WERDE ICH NIEMALS ZULASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aber Piggy, denk an das Herz der K.."  
  
Weiter kam der Coole nicht, weil der Silberhaarige zu Homer Simpson mutiert, die Hände um seine Kehle gelegt hatte und ihn. erbarmungslos würgte.  
  
"HALT-DIE-KLAPPE-HALT-DIE-KLAPPE-HALT-DIE-KLAPPE!!!!!!!!!" (maniatisch guck).  
  
"Gggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Plötzlich schwoll WDEB zu einer überdimensionellen Grösse an und beugte sich bedrohlich, mit rauchenden Nüstern und blitzenden (eiskalten) Augen über P-G.  
  
"Lass meinen bessten Freund los!!!!!!!"  
  
"DU KANNST MIR NICHTS TUN!!!!!!"  
  
Als Antwort wurde er von einem Feuerstoss gegrillt. Prompt liess er den Coolen los und dieser plumpste auf den Boden.  
  
"O.O.K., was immer du sagst!", stammelte P-G, während aus seinem Mund und Ohren Qualm quoll.  
  
"OH! So einfach ist das?", fragte SRAD und wuchs auch plötzlich "DU LÄSST UNS JETZT HEIRATEN !!!!!!!!!" , donnerte SRAD in einer Grabesstimme.  
  
"W-was immer du sagst, SRADDILEIN!!!"  
  
Auf einmal (haha!!! Wir haben nicht plötzlich gesagt) leuchtete Master-P's (seit wann isser 'n Rapper???) Milleniumsauge auf. Das Spielfeld wurde riesig und jede Menge Stühle standen in Reihen vor einem Altar, welcher auf einmal vor Yugi auftauchte. An unsichtbaren Wänden hingen weisse Luftballons und Blumengirnalden. Sanfte Musik schwebte durch den Raum. (ACHTUNG!!!!!!!!ACHTUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steigende Dekadenz des Ertragbaren). Nun leuchtete Bakuras Milleniumsring auf und alle Karten, von allen Decks die sich im raum befanden, flogen auf das Spielfeld und die Figuren materialisierten sich in Galakleidung und begannen sogleich angeregt zu plaudern. Als nächstes leuchtete Yugis Milleniumspuzzle auf und er stand da, gekleidet in einem altägyptischen Pristeroutfit (so wie Imhotep). Allerdings war er wieder in seiner lächerlichen Milchbubiversion. Alles wurde dunkel und eine mysteriöse Stimme erklang.  
  
"OUPS! Mein Fehler!"  
  
Als wieder Licht ward, stand erneut der coole Yugi vor dem Altar (L.S.:"Zum Glück!!! Der Anblick war eine Beleidigung für die Augen!!!!") und sah verwundert an sich herunter. Plötzlich erklangen die stimmen der Autorinnen: "Hey Junge!!!! Geh mal an die Sonne, hast es dringend nötig!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WDEB hatte nun einen Smoking an und SRAD stand in Brautkleid und Schleier da (MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DAS habt ihr nicht erwartet!!!!).  
  
"ICH WUSSTE ES!!! ICH WUSSTE ES!!! DIE TOTALE SAILOR-MOON KONTAMINIERUNG!!!", schrie Master-P cholerisch.  
  
"Hey!!!", rief Yugi empört " Hör entlich auf damit! Oder hast du etwa etwas gegen meine Nachbarin? Ich weiss nicht was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte!!! Letztens hatte ich eine Verabredung und meine Gläser waren total verkalkt, da hat sie mir Somat geliehen. Dann hat es auch mit der französichen Austauschschülerin geklappt!!!" (Das war subtile Schleichwerbung ^______^).  
  
"Ääähh., ja, O.K.", sagte Poppy ( Wo sind wir, bei Harry Potter?).  
  
Ohne weitere Einwände began die Zeremonie. Yugi verheiratete die Brautleute und diese lebten glücklich in Ewigkeit. Amen.  
  
AN: Wenn ihr noch am Leben seid, reviewt bitte! Wir wollen wissen, ob wir ein Sequel schreiben sollen ( histerisch-dämonisch-irre-lach).  
  
Mit aufrichtigen Grüssen,  
Winterbreath &  
Lucius Sikilmituile  
( Lusiki, da wir ja schon bei Unsinn sind ) 


End file.
